Austin & Alley The realisation
by agirlgeek144
Summary: Austin and alleys life goes on carries on from end of first series (roughly), i'm intending on getting the two of them together at some point but nothings certain yet. never written anything before so just read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the extra shift.

_**Authors note**_

**_OK_**_** so this is this is the first chapter in any thing I've ever written I have no idea if its going to be any good or not and any corrections or suggestions would be useful (because you can guarantee at some point I will get something wrong or even worse get stuck *gasp*)**_

* * *

_**Austins pov**_

Austin stood at the entrance to sonic boom where Alley was working behind the counter, he stood back and watched her for a minute just out of her sight. He loved to watch her chat to the customers; she loved her music so much and was so passionate about it. Unfortunately there were two boys messing about with some instruments, then one of them got out a ball and started tossing it to his mate and back, he winced sympathetically as she shouted at them. After a while though he felt sorry for them and walked in.  
"Hey Al" he smiled joyfully .  
"Hey Austin" she said surprised looking away from the boys  
Shooting a look over her shoulder at the boys clearly telling them to make a run for it. Giving him a grateful smile they quickly got up and snook or the door.  
"What's up" Austin asked, noticing the look on his friends face that was something more than just annoyance, it wasn't like Alley to be unhappy and he hated it when she was.  
"Not much, my dads just given me this extra shift. It's so annoying, it crosses our song writing time!" she said stamping her foot  
"it's ok we'll work round it" he said in what was meant to be a reassuring tone, but he couldn't keep the laughter out of his voice, he couldn't believe she just stamped her foot like a two year old!  
"Don't laugh" she said scowling at him  
"I'm not" he insisted desperately trying to keep a straight face  
"It doesn't matter anyway I'm free in about an hour we'll just have to work late that's all" she sighed  
"don't worry about it, it will be fun" Austin attempted to cheer her up  
"I'm not it's just annoying" she said looking at the floor  
"no it's not what's up?"  
"well...it doesn't matter really it's just... I had to cancel my first ever date with Dallas" she revealed miserably the last part coming out in a rush.  
"why?" asked Austin hoping desperately it wasn't him "because of me or your shift?"  
"Because of you" she admitted .  
"don't be so stupid Alley you've been crushing on him for over a year now just go we can arrange another time" he said kindly.  
"Really?!" she said excitedly.  
"sure" he smiled, and held his hands out for a hug, alley squealed and raced round the counter screaming "thank you thank you thank you!"  
He laughed hugging her tight after a minute he let go, "see you later Alls, don't forget to tell me how it goes" He was walking back out the door at this point talking over his shoulder.  
"I won't" she called  
Smiling Austin walked out happy that he had made his friend so excited. Then just as he was getting out of earshot he heard her shout, "love you" Austin blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The first date**

**Authors note**

**Ok second chapter can't guarantee I will update this fast every time I just happened to have some free time, again any comments or corrections are welcome (seriously) (also did consider ending this one halfway through but decided I wouldn't be that mean)**

****_Alleys pov_

" I can't believe I finally get to go on my first date with him" I gushed to my best friend Trish  
"Well it took him long enough to ask you he's been crushing on you almost as long as you've been crushing on him" She stated like it was really that simple. This obviously turned me an unattractive crimson shade  
"Be quiet Trish you know I go red when you say that sort of thing and I don't want to look like a tomato when Dallas turns up" I said beginning to get exasperated. He'd be here in a few minutes.  
"I don't know why it should bother you, you know as soon as he's here your going to go bright red any way, and you'll stay that way till he's out of your sight, its a sign of love" she said, this was an argument we had all the time about how I acted around him and how much I liked him, It was one I always lost.  
" you know that's not true I'm not in love with him, at least not yet, and I don't go red as soon as he walks in the room, I don't know what your talking about". Yes I did, and I also know I'm ten times worse than I let on, but I would refuse get defeated on this one at least at this point.  
" whatever you say, Oh look here he comes now" she said looking over my shoulder out of sonic boom.  
" where!" I cried whipping my head round to see, unfortunately my body didn't follow quite the way I was expecting it to and I ended up falling heavily against the counter, blushing furiously in the process. Trish just stood against the counter laughing.  
" what?" I demanded, already knowing the answer.  
"Thank you for proving my point dear Alley...your in love with Dallas just admit it" she jumped up onto the counter looking incredibly smug.  
"Oh whatever, I know I'm not" I replied stubbornly, truthfully I didn't know myself how much I liked him.  
However Trish's point on me turning red in his presence was proved by two seconds later by Dallas standing in the doorway to Sonic Boom  
"hi" he said quietly, with that adorably shy smile and hair just slightly over one eye. At just this one word I could feel the heat rising to my face.  
" hi" I replied.  
" And this is where I leave" said Trish hoping down of the counter and walking out the door "You kids have fun" she called over her shoulder, triumphently knowing she had won at very least the argument about me turning red.  
We just stood there a moment in silence, just as it was beginning to get awkward he looked nervously around  
"so this is where you work huh? Don't think I've ever seen it before" He said hesitatingly  
"yeah, it's not just where I work though it' where I write my songs as well…do you want to see?" I asked surprised at myself, I usually hate people other than Austin, Trish, Des or I going in my practice room. It's where I go to escape from everything.

"Yeah, that would be great" he said still standing awkwardly in the door way.

"Come on then, follow me to my lair" I cringed at my awful joke, scared for a minute that I had scared him of or made him thing I'm even weirder than he already does. Just the dorky girl who keeps sitting next to the cell phone accessories cart for no good reason just staring at him. Not helped of course by the fact that my mind went blank whenever he talked to me and I always ended up saying something stupid.

I was amazed when he asked me out, it was about a month after Trish's Quinceañera, we had danced at the party and I found out he was almost as bad at dancing as me! Which is why he wouldn't dance with me, he was too nervous! I had hoped for weeks after that he would ask me out but he said nothing. It wasn't until a month later when I finally got the courage up to ask him that he said he'd asked Des to pass on a message to ring him because he didn't have my phone number. It was only when I quizzed Des on it that he told me he forgot, either way I finally got to go on my date with Dallas, which id been waiting for since forever.

Amazingly he laughed at my terrible joke and followed me upstairs to my music room. "So this is where the magic happens" again with the bad jokes? What was with me tonight?

"Cool" he said as he took a look around the room.

After a minute the silence got too much for me. "Do you want to hear one of my favorites? I wrote it a few years ago.", I hesitated a second before asking this, mostly because of my stage fright but id never had a problem singing in front of Austin so I should be alright, the other problem was this was a song I wrote about Dallas before I knew Austin, when I first liked him.

"Yeah sure" he replied sitting down on the nearest chair. Going up to the piano I started to play the opening bars to the song, after four lots of eight counts I opened my mouth to sing…and froze. I couldn't sing in front of him I was too nervous, I could already feel my hand beginning to shake. Why couldn't I sing in front of him?! This never happened around Austin even when I only just met him, but with Austin it was different it was so natural like best friends or two sides of the same coin. With Dallas it felt weird awkward even, I really liked him and always had but maybe… no don't be so stupid of course Dallas is the boy for me it would just take some time for me to be around him enough to get used to him.

"Sorry I messed up the fourth bar I'll restart it, and did I mention it has no lyrics, sorry" I said lying with what I thought was quite quick thinking.

"Oh OK" was the only response I got he sat back in the chair and prepare to listen. Restarting the song without the lyrics this time I played it all the way through, it some how didn't sound right, it didn't have the same depth but oh well. A few seconds after I played the last notes I turned round at asked "so what did you think?"

Sitting up and grinning (at last) he said "it was brilliant Alley how do you come up with songs like that?"

"They just come into my head I guess" I replied with a shrug.

He looked at me and said "you really are amazing Alley" He smiled crookedly then suddenly glancing down at his watch he said apologetically "I'm really sorry Alley I need to g,o I promised I'd be back by 11".

Surprised I looked at the clock above the door "I didn't realize it was that late, sorry, see you soon?" I asked hesitantly

"Yeah sure, what about next Saturday? We can go to that new café that's just opened."

"Sure" I said, way to over excited and eager.

"ok see you then" he said walking out the door turning round he said "hey Alley I had a great time tonight, thanks" and before I could say a word he turned, looked at his watch again and ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Authors notes**

**OK so this a relatively short chapter more of a gap filler really, It is going somewhere just hang in there, any suggestions and reviews (especially ideas for extra detail would really be welcome at this point. This chapter looks to thin to me but I don't know what else to add)**

* * *

_Austins pov_

Austin looked up as he heard Alley coming up the stairs towards their music room. Just before she walked in the door he hid behind it preparing to jump out as she walked in, she would shout at him for being immature but it was worth it for the look on her face.  
" Austin you ready to write this song?" she called as she walked in "Austin?"  
" Boo!" He shouted jumping out from behind the door, the look on her face was priceless as she squealed and jumped six foot in the air.  
"Austin! I told you not to do that to me, you scared me half to death" she scolded. It was totally worth it he smiled grinning to himself.  
" so how did it go?" he asked, she blushed and walked over to the piano and sat down.  
" How did what go?" she asked, he chuckled at her reluctance.  
"The big first date with Dallas"  
"Oh that well if you must know...it was amazing he is so cute and funny and I even got another date with him next Saturday how great is that? He even said he liked my music even though I couldn't sing in front of him, he still said it was amazing." she said all this in a total of about eight seconds.  
At this Austin flat out laughed "what?" asked Alley Slightly annoyed.

"Nothing just you", he said after he calmed down a bit.

"Oh ok I guess I am a bit over excited" she said grinning involuntarily

"And that's an understatement" he said still laughing a bit.

"Pardon?"

"nothing." She glared at him and he put on his best innocent look, she rolled her eyes and went back to looking through her song book. Austin sat back for a minute when something occurred to him.

"Hang on you couldn't sing in front of him?" he asked curious, she had never had that problem around him but she made it so obvious that she was comfortable around him that he never thought it was strange, but now he though about it the only other person who'd ever heard her sing was Trish her best friend since forever.

"Yeah I know weird right? I just assumed id be ok around him since I am with you but apparently not, I guess I'm still really nervous around him" she said with a slight look of confusion on her face.

"Yeah that's probably it" he replied trying to be reassuring but in truth he was worried about his friend what if he wasn't right for her? "So where are you going on your date next Saturday then?"

"I think were going to the new café, you know the one that just opened?"

"Oh yeah I know which one, that's weird I've got a date with this girl I met at the beach on Saturday there as well."

"Cool" was the only response he got from her. He could see now he had lost his friend to the music. She often got like that; she just shut of the rest of the world like it didn't exist and lost herself.

"Hey Alley?"

"Hmmmm"

"well you know before you wanted to a love song and I said no, well i've been thinking maybe we should," wow where had that come from? Well whatever he didn't really mind the idea of a love song as long as it wasn't about him and Alley.

"Sure if that's what you want i've got a few ideas in here somewhere, but are you sure? Your not going to freak out on me again are you? Just to clarify. I. am . NOT. In. love. With. You OK?" she said laughing during the process. "You've got to admit though you did turn into a bit of a mini drama queen last time"

"Me? A drama queen? You've offended me now!" he turned me his seat and pretended to sob into his hands. She laughed and smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say. Any way we'd better get to writing if that's what you want" and with that they settled down to write their next song.

* * *

**Hey so yeah thanks for pointing out I got the spelling in Ally's name wrong, I did actually check before I wrote it and still got the spelling wrong *eye roll* will go back and change the name if I get chance (sorry in advance if I don't) and please feel free to point out any more mistakes (as you can tell spelling is not my strong point) **


End file.
